Insecurities
by Roxy-Bluff
Summary: WallyXArtemis. They've been dating for two months and everything should be sweet and pure fluff, but it's not that simple.
1. Chapter 1

_**Insecurities.**_

**A/N: The characters may be OOC but I don't know DC universe that good, so bare with me. **

**Rated M for a reason.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. This story was written just for fun and not for profit. Don't sue me.**

_Chapter 1._

_Artemis POV._

Sometimes I just don't understand him. I mean he's always so smug and flirtatious when around girls and he's trying to act like a big hot macho-man, but when it comes to a real thing, he takes a step back. I don't know what's wrong with him or with me maybe? I've always been straight-forward and I know when I want something, I don't hesitate, I just come and get what I want. Maybe that's because of my father's methods of raising up daughters, maybe not. I don't know. But right now I know that I want my boyfriend to be bolder in his actions. Some people might think that's too early, 'cause it's only been two months since we started dating, but I don't wanna wait any longer. I am a sixteen year old superhero after all, so let's face it. We have at least three missions per week, and sometimes it's really dangerous to take part. And hell knows, maybe one day one of us will be gone on a mission and won't come back alive. What if I don't see him again tomorrow? I don't wanna miss a thing, I don't wanna waste my time for nothing, I wanna live my life now, moment after moment, and I want those moments to be filled by him. Some people might say there's no need to hurry things up, but I say I don't wanna stay aside and watch life passes by.

I often think about how it all started after that New Year's kiss. It was awkward at first. I mean, imagine me and Wally always bickering and making sarcastic comments towards each other and then the same me and the same Wally dating. Weird, huh? M'gann once told me how obvious the two of us were the whole time. I can't agree actually. I couldn't stand him at first, and Superboy was more of a crush for me than Wally, but nothing big of a deal though. But I must admit Wally was kinda hot when I first saw him in his swim shorts and only a towel to cover the top. He wasn't as bulky as Connor, but lean and sleek, years of running couldn't do him a better favor. So where was I? Yeah, right, obvious. Well, maybe later, but definitely not from the beginning. And when that "relationship" thing started it became a little weird to be around each other, because it all felt the same, but totally different somehow.

He was so funny, he blushed every time somebody mentioned us and our so-called relationship. I wondered if he was a virgin. I wasn't. I gave up my virginity almost two years ago to some guy I was really hot for. But I wasn't in love and all that crap. I've never thought that virginity was something to make a big deal of. I mean, I just wanted it to be gone, to find out what it's like and not to worry about it later. I thought being a virgin was kind of dangerous growing up in a family like mine. I mean all those thugs who were after my father could go after me one day and try to sell my innocence on some pedophile market or something. Not that I would oblige that easily but still.

So, my first time wasn't romantic and all. At least I'm grateful for that guy that he got me aroused enough so it didn't hurt like a bitch.

Thus it gave me some kind of immunity to sex jokes and stuff like that. I don't blush when someone's talking about sex with me or around me, unlike Wally. Every time I accidentally mention something about doing nasty he blushes and turns away. I know he's ginger, so he blushes more often than other people, and almost everything can make his cheeks flush, but still.

Actually I don't know what is it between us? Sometimes he's so bold like on that New Year's Eve and he looks so confident, smug even. But sometimes when we're alone he seems so shy and he tells me some scientific geeky stuff instead of going further to second base. He's like two different persons wrapped up in one. And what scares me the most, I seem to like both Wally's sides. Scary, huh? I mean how could I _ever_ fall for a geek? But he's not always like that. He's actually kind of funny and he can make me laugh and he looks so cute when he laughs and crinkles his nose and in moments like those I just want to hug him tight and kiss him senseless. And I don't know why the hell am I speaking like one of those stupid girls who are obsessed with their boyfriends. 'Cause I'm in no way obsessed with Wally. Nah.

And I don't know should I make a move on him? Should I encourage him, let him know that I don't mind him becoming a little closer than just making out? What if he's afraid to make a move? Afraid that it would scare me off? I know I should talk to him about it, but the very thought about talking to him about this makes me uncomfortable. That's kinda weird, 'cause he's my boyfriend, so I don't have to feel awkward talking about becoming closer with him. I mean he's the one I'm going to have sex with after all, so talking with him shouldn't be awkward, right? But oddly enough it is.

Sometimes I think it's just a way to escape, to hide from all the problems around us. I guess I just want to get on the common ground of sex, so not to deal with feelings I have building up in me. I'm not sure what those feelings are yet; it's hard to recognize something you've never seen before. I mean I don't know if I'm in love. How can someone tell for sure if he's in love? What it feels like? I don't know if I'm falling in love with Wally. But what I'm one hundred percent positive is that I care for Wally. I really do. I worry about him when he's on the mission I'm not involved. I can't stop pacing and it freaks me out. I've never felt something like this before to any other guy. And I don't know how to deal with it! So I thought that sex would make everything much easier. But it's not that simple since Wally's been avoiding this topic the last few times I tried to pull it up.

I don't even know if I'm right anymore. What if I'm making a mistake trying so hard to make him make a move on me? But the truth is I'm scared to death! Once he tried to tell me something that sounded a lot like love confessing crap. I couldn't listen, so I shut him up with a mind-blowing make out session instead.

He didn't seem to mind and didn't try to say anything afterwards. But the very chance of him saying the "L" word creeps the hell out of me. I'm not ready to give him a proper answer back. But if I didn't say anything, it would ruin all. So instead I just tried to play sexy, so he would rather take my clothes off than uncover his feelings. But my behavior had a side effect. Wally started being scared of me. And he's been avoiding being alone with me when no one else is in the room. Shit, I've ruined everything. Honestly, I don't know how to act around him. I've never had a real boyfriend, some good decent guy that lasts long. Everything I had in my past was quick flings that didn't mean anything. And I'm so afraid of screwing everything up that it's exactly what I'm doing. Lame, huh? But it's just the way it goes. Gosh, what should I do?

**A/N: Reviews always welcomed. Tell me what you think feels wrong and what feels right for you.**

**If you find any mistakes, please let me know!**

**~Roxy x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Some of you guys favourited and alerted this story, thank you lots! So you as well might leave a review telling me why you did that =)**

_Chapter 2._

It was 9.38 p.m. and everybody was in the common area at the Mountain. It was calm evening without any missions and tasks from the League. So everybody's were here just to hang out. They've been through a lot together and became much closer, became a real team, became friends, so they liked to spend time at the Mountain even if it wasn't necessary for Justice Business. They've been watching some stupid TV shows, Wally and Robin made fun about people appearing on the TV, M'gann was baking some cookies as always. Kaldur was talking to Superboy and Rocket. Artemis was sitting aside from everybody else secretly eyeing Wally. Zatanna came to sit right next to her.

"So, any progress?" Zatanna started. She became a close friend with Artemis over the last months and the archer told her about her thoughts on relationship with Wally.

"Not really. I don't know how to talk with him about that." Artemis shrugged.

"Maybe you could use some magic." Zatanna winked.

"Oh, hell no! I'll try to handle it without magic, okay? I appreciate your concern though." The blonde smiled. "No offence."

"None taken, I was just kidding." Brunette put her hands up in surrender. "Maybe you should start from something familiar to him, so he wouldn't feel so nervous and then put up that special topic." Zatanna advised.

"Actually, yeah, maybe you're right. Speaking about something else except for _us_ with Wally – that makes sense."

"Hey, he's looking at you. It's your chance." Zatanna waggled her eyebrows suggestively. Artemis glanced at where Wally was sitting and caught him staring. She smiled in response and shook her head to let him know she wants him to go out of the common area with her. He frowned in confusion but obliged. They met in the wide corridor leading to bedroom quarters.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey." She whispered in response taking a step closer thus standing right in front of him, they were mere inches apart. She heard him gulped. "Wally." She looked him in the eyes, his pupils went wide and she could feel his heartbeat increase under her palms on his chest.

"Yes?" his hands snaked around her waist.

"As I recall you told me you had some interesting project for your science class in your room. Can you show me what is it?"

"Erm…sure, let's go." He seemed to be taken aback, but took her by the hand and led her to his bedroom.

_Gosh, as lame as it sounds, it worked. Zatanna is a genius._ Artemis thought.

Wally opened the door and turned on the lights.

"So, here we are." Speedster said cheerfully. "When you see my project, it will totally blow your mind!" He looked so excited when he took the blanket off of something on his table. "Robin brought me some microchips from Wayne Industries that would help to…" the next words sounded like _bla-bla-bla_ to Artemis. She just couldn't take her eyes off his lips. They were moving like a slow-motion to her although Wally spoke rather fast. His emerald-green eyes were sparkling with excitement and he gesticulated actively proving his words with hands motions. She was mesmerized by the view. She saw his muscles tightened when he lifted something heavy from the floor and put it on the table. She imagined how these toned arms wrapping around her, how these palms squeezing her breasts and she moaned softly, in that moment Wally looked at her really concerned.

"Artemis, are you okay? Did I bore you?" It was like an alarm clock in the morning, his words took her out of her trance and she realized she moaned aloud. But her fantasies of him were so vivid she hasn't even noticed she wasn't listening. So she decided it was a time for her to make some action. She was right in front of him in seconds and her lips crashed onto his with such passion and force she didn't even know she possessed. Wally was dumbfounded for a moment, not getting what's gotten into his girlfriend, but honestly, he didn't mind at all. He liked to kiss with her, because she was an amazing kisser, and, God, she was hot. He immediately felt his pants grew tight and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He tried to pull away, but Artemis only hardened her grip on his shoulders and leaned in even closer, so now every inch of her body was latched onto his own.

"Oh, don't be such a prude, Wally," she whispered in between kisses. "I know you want me, you don't need to be ashamed of it, it's okay." She placed a trace of kisses down his jaw line and further down his neck.

"Artemis," his breathing grew shallow, chest heaving. "You don't have to force yourself, I can wait."

"Wait for what? Wally, there's no need to wait, and I'm not forcing myself, I want you." She looked him in the eyes sensually licking her lips. He seemed startled and didn't know what to say in response. He didn't think it would be so soon, they've been together for only two months and basically they didn't go much elsewhere except for the cave. The League was too busy trying to find out what happened during those eighteen hours and their team was trying to help them the best they could, so there wasn't much of a free time to go on a normal date. Wally didn't want Artemis to think he wants her to hurry up. He really liked her and wanted everything to be right. And since he didn't get further then making out half-naked with other girls he was a little nervous about what was going to happened between them two sooner or later. And looking at Artemis right now it was going to be sooner rather than later.

"What's wrong, Wally?" she asked worried about his long pause.

"It's…it's nothing, I… I just… erm.." he stammered. "I don't know what to say."

"Mmm, try something like _I want you too_." She suggested. "What is it, Wally? Don't you think it's time to go a little further to the second base?"

"What? Pinch me, 'cause I think I might be dreaming." He said incredulously. She did as he said.

"Ouch! Yeah, dream pinches don't hurt that much." He smiled sheepishly, she smirked.

"What is it, Wally? Why are you so afraid to make the next step? It's just sex."

"Not for me! He stepped back a bit. "And I'm really sorry it's not like that for you!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she finally burst out. "You're a sixteen year old teenager packed up with hormones, every guy would bу happy to find out his girlfriend isn't some sort of _no-sex-before-marriage _freak! But you don't seem to be glad!"

"Because I'm not every guy! I wanted my first time to be with someone special, I thought _you_ were special!" he stopped abruptly realizing he confessed his virginity out loud.

"So, I was right about you all along. You _are_ a virgin." She said evenly. He turned away; his cheeks flushed making him look like a Red Tornado. After long moments of silence she stepped closer and hugged him from behind holding him tight.

"It's okay, Wally. I… I just want you to know that I find you really attractive and sexy and I just wanted us to become a little closer, 'cause it's ridiculous how _hot_ I think you are. But if you don't want it right now, I'll understand." She felt him relaxing under her touch.

"Artemis, it's not because I don't want it, I want it, I really do, but think about it. As you said I'm a sixteen year old teenager whose girlfriend's acting like an experienced sex bomb, while I've never been that close to anyone else before. How should I feel knowing you might not like doing _it_ with me because of my lack of experience?" he sighed heavily. "I guess I was just scared. And you should realize that if you _ever_ tell this to anyone, I'll have to kill you." He chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, not every day Kid Flash reveals his insecurities." She felt the warmth somewhere in her chest in that moment, because he told her what he was afraid of, something that he never told anyone before. It meant he trusted her like no other girl. She was so overwhelmed by the wave of tenderness, she hugged him even tighter. "Don't worry, Baywatch. Your secret's safe with me." She smiled. "I'm glad we finally talked about this."

**A/N: Did I mention that reviews are welcomed?=)**

**So, I guess some of you might think it's not at all like Wally to be so shy and uncertain, but a lot of guys act like they're so hot and experienced but it's just a bravado. So, I thought that Wally could possibly be a virgin, 'cause he was too busy learning how to be a super hero at his fourteenth. And considering Artemis's upbringing who knows what she did before joining the team.**

**~Roxy.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Insecurities._

_Chapter 3._

**A/N: First of, I wanna thank all of you guys who read, reviewed, faved and alerted this story. You are awesome!=)**

**For those who wanted lemons, there will be some 'lemonade' in this chapter ;))**

**Here we go. So, read and review! **

_She was running down the forest, brunches lashing against her face, roots made her stumble and she heard heavy footsteps from behind. Someone was chasing her. And she had only one arrow left in her quiver. Fear overwhelmed her; she could feel her guts squeezed into knots. She turned around to see her chaser was a Sportsmaster._

"_Come to daddy, my baby girl." He sneered. No way. He won't take her back; he won't take her from the team, from Wally. She's not going back to her previous life. She quickened the pace, but he was right behind her and grabbed her shoulder, she turned around to punch him but the world around spun and she was right in front of a flash of white light and then disappeared. She was dead._

Artemis woke up panting, heart humping like crazy. It was dark and scary. The clock on her nightstand showed 3.04 a.m. She sat upright and waited a few minutes for her hands to stop shaking. Ever since that exercise gone wrong she had these nightmares tormenting her.

She decided to drink a glass of water or maybe milk. She stepped into her green slippers and headed to the kitchen. When she turned around the corner she saw the kitchen area was already occupied, lights were on, and she saw Wally's body almost half-inside the fridge. The speedster couldn't sleep well without a mid-night snack. Artemis felt somehow comforted that she wasn't alone wide-awake at this time of the night. It's been a few days after their conversation and they felt more close and comfortable around each other since.

"Eating after 6 p.m. leads to obesity. Aren't you afraid of becoming Kid Fat?" she chuckled lightly when Wally was out of the fridge, his lips covered with chocolate and expression of guilt on his face being caught red-handed.

"Oh, hey babe. Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Nightmares." He immediately sped up to her looking concerned.

"What kind of nightmares?"

"The same as always. Actually I could drink a glass of milk. Care to spill?" she said in a tired voice. Wally zoomed to the cupboard and then to the fridge, and Artemis held a glass of chocolate milk in two seconds. They sat in front of each other at the kitchen table not saying anything.

After she finished her glass and he finished his sandwich, she stood up and asked sheepishly.

"Wally? Erm…can you please walk me to my bedroom?" she hated being so weak in front of people, but they were here alone and it was Wally, the one person she trusted the most.

"Yeah, sure." He hugged her by the shoulders in protective manner and they walked together in silence. At her door he kissed her goodnight and left.

She entered the room, but couldn't make herself lay back on her bed. The scenes from her nightmares came to life again. So she left her room and went down the corridor to Wally's door.

She knocked lightly. No answer. Then she quietly walked in and carefully closed the door behind her not to make noise. She stepped closer to his twin-size bed. Wally was lying on his back, the blanket was half down, so she could see his yellow shirt he was sleeping in.

"Wally?" She whispered softly.

"Huh?" he was so cute and funny waking up from his sleep, not realizing what's going on. Artemis always wondered how quickly he could fall asleep pretty much everywhere and wake up as easily.

"Artemis, what's wrong?" his ridiculously red hair were tousled from sleep and she felt like she could cry of how happy she was that he was a significant part of her life now.

"Can I stay with you? I feel uncomfortable in my bedroom. Everything reminds me of those nightmares. Don't wanna be alone tonight." She whispered, although there were only two of them in the room and she couldn't awake somebody. But she felt somehow insecure speaking out loud. Like her fears and shadows from nightmares could hear her and come after her again.

"Erm… sure.' He whispered back. She got under the covers and snuggled into his chest, wrapping her limbs around him.

"Good night, Wally." She whispered somewhere in his neck, already drifting off to sleep.

"Sleep tight, babe." He kissed her on the forehead. In mere minutes she was fast asleep. His presence calmed her down and she wasn't scared anymore. But it wasn't so easy for Wally. His long-desired girlfriend stayed the night for the first time. The heat emanating from her body made it impossible to think about counting sheep or anything that helps to fall asleep. He could feel his PJ pants grew tight. The only thing he could think of was she was here with him; they were in his bedroom alone. No one's gonna interrupt. It was almost painful and he didn't know how to deal with his rock hard erection when she was holding onto him so tight he couldn't move without waking her up.

After twenty or so minutes she seemed to be dreaming again. He was afraid her nightmares came back as she moaned softly. He gulped. What was he supposed to do? Wake her up again?

"Wally," she moaned. He stilled listening to her every breath. "Wally… yes… arh.. Wally…" she shifted in her sleep and her hand slid down his stomach. His abs tightened at the touch. Wait a minute; was she having an erotic dream about _him_?

"Wally…please…don't stop…" She murmured. The fact that she was dreaming about doing something nasty with him didn't help him to get rid of his boner. God, that was the hardest night ever. Yes, pun intended. What if she wakes up? A drop of sweat slid down Wally's forehead. He could feel Artemis's chest heaving against his, her soft breasts pressing into his side.

"Wally, arh…" she shuddered in her sleep and woke up.

"Wally?" her eyes went wide in shock as realization sank in, she just _came_ in her sleep dreaming about Wally while he was lying beside her and he most likely noticed everything. Oh God.

"Yes?" he said hesitantly.

"I…Imma.. erm.." trying to pull away she accidentally slid her hand down his abdomen and touched his erection lightly. He jerked because of sudden contact and moaned involuntarily. She looked at his face to see his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Are you… erm…God, Wally." She whispered thunderstruck.

"I'm sorry." He looked so shy; she'd never seen him like this before.

"Oh God, Wally, don't. You shouldn't be sorry. It's okay." He tried to pull away, but she didn't let him, holding him tightly instead.

"Do you wanna know what we did in my dream?" she suddenly transformed into a wicked sensual girlfriend every guy wants to date.

And maybe he would regret about this later, but he decided to play along.

"What if I do?"

"Then I'll tell you." She whispered in his ear.

"You took my shirt off and kissed me here," she put a finger onto his lips. "And here," then on his neck at the pulse point. "And then here and here." She glided her palm over the left side of his chest to the right. She could feel his breathing grew shallow and uneven. "And then you worked your mouth down there." She slid her hand down his stomach to the rim of his pants. "And then you took my panties off and your lips latched onto mine." She put the right hand onto his penis over his PJs. "If you know what I mean." She smirked seductively.

Wally hasn't thought she was _that_ wicked. If that's what she really wants they will probably have a lot of fun together. Oh God… He swallowed nervously; Artemis's never had oral sex before. It seemed to her too intimate to do it with some random guy. The very thought of it disgusted her, but thinking about doing it with Wally somehow felt right. She even was excited imagining how it would feel like, giving him that pleasure or having his mouth between her legs. The two sides of her personality fought for leadership inside her head. The wicked one who thought it was good idea to try it right now, and the sensible one who didn't want to shock Wally. Finally they came to an agreement: no sucking dicks tonight, just making out totally naked. Now it was time to inform Wally about her plan.

"I wanna feel you." she whispered tugging the hem of his shirt up trying to take it off. He lifted his torso to help her. "Wow!" she sighed greedily when the shirt was tossed aside. "Your tight uniform doesn't leave much to imagination but you _definitely_ look better naked." She saw that smug glint in his eyes and smirked to herself, she liked saying something like this to boost his ego, liked the feeling of being the one who made him so confident.

She made her way on top of him and straddled his waist. Gliding her palms over his torso she fondled every inch of his skin with her calloused fingers. Kind of reminded her why she fell for him in the first place. He was goddamn hot! She leaned in and kissed him passionately. He answered back and wrapped his arms around her small frame. He slid one palm under her sleep-shirt and heard her moan. She wanted a skin-on-skin contact so much; she arched her back pressing her breasts into him allowing him to go further and after mere seconds she was topless onto his lean body. It was Wally's turn to admire. "Wow." He muttered totally stunned. She was right in front of him in all her naked glory. The view made his mouth water. Her nipples got hard of the chill in his room, her long honey-blond hair was let loose out of her usual pony-tail and now was covering her in a halo making her look out of this world.

"Artemis." Was all he could managed to say. This image printed into his memory forever. After five years on Valentine's Day which he finally remembers, when they will be lying under the covers at their house in Palo Alto, he will answer her question _'what first comes to your mind when you recall out first months together?'_ that it's the night of a nightmare when she came to him and he saw her naked and gorgeous as a goddess.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She smiled understanding what effect she's got on him and kissed him on the lips again. Her warm skin pressed against his and it turned her on so much she hasn't thought was even possible. She'd never felt such strong desire to any other guy she'd been with. She had powerful urge to go all the way tonight, to check if sex was that good with him like with no one else, but the possibility to scare Wally off stopped her. Besides, they should be prepared when it comes to a real act, and considering Wally's virginity it was hard to expect he kept some condoms under the pillow. So she just continued kissing him, letting him embrace her, touch her. Maybe he should learn her body first. Who knows, if he's a speedster in everything, their first time will be at risk of ending even before its start. She rubbed her upper body against his hot freckled skin and couldn't hold back a moan caused by the friction. Wally thought his dick couldn't be harder but it appeared he was wrong. When she slid a little lower right onto his shaft it twitched. He grunted in desperate need.

"Kiss me, Wally. Like you did in my dream." She whispered sensually, her eyes darkened with desire. He flipped them over so now he was on top of her. His weight onto her made her feel small and somehow secure. She sighed in pleasure. She fancied him for a long time already, and tonight she's finally going to find out how Wallace West a.k.a. Kid Flash looks totally naked. He stopped a moment to admire his princess before kissing her on the lips, neck and then her delicious breasts, just like she dreamed of. He couldn't believe it's finally happening to him. She smelled so good and her skin was so soft he tried to be as gentle as he could, as if any rough touch could ruin its beauty. He hesitantly planted a soft kiss onto her right nipple massaging her left with his hand at the same time. And once again a wave of tenderness engulfed Artemis, the way he caressed her body made her feel like she was special. He was so careful and gentle like he was afraid to break her, like she was a porcelain doll or something. No one before him touched her like this, like she was worthy to be worshiped. Maybe that was because of his inexperience, so he didn't know how much pressure was enough, but some tiny voice in her mind told her it wasn't the only reason. It was like he wanted to make love to her, not just to have sex. And she had to admit, it felt nice, more intimate and sacred comparing to everything she had before. She groaned and covered his palm with hers and showed him he could squeeze a little harder and he obeyed.

Her reaction to his actions encouraged him and he turned his attention to the left breast, fondling it with his lips and tongue bolder and more confidently. She arched her back in pleasure and murmured something incoherent under her breath. Wally could recognize something sounding suspiciously like his name. She shifted under him wanting him to touch her at that exact place it throbbed the most. He stopped his ministrations and looked up at her. She tugged her PJ pants down taking it off grabbing her knickers on the way. Wally gulped nervously. As much as he wanted to see her naked he wasn't sure he was ready for it just yet.

"Artemis?" he whispered hesitantly.

"Touch me, Wally, please. I can't take it anymore."

"But I…"

"Don't worry, I'll guide you. Just touch, please."

He helped her to take her pants fully off and glided his palm awkwardly up her long toned leg. She spread her knees a little allowing him an easy access. He put his palm onto her sex and pressed lightly. He felt how hot she was and how soft and wet her folds were already. She stopped even trying to hold back her moans. She finally will get it, an intimate touch from Wally. It seemed to her that she never was so aroused in her life. He slowly drew a line with his forefinger right between her folds and grunted. God, she was amazing.

Artemis took his hand into her own and put it a bit higher. He began to stroke her there softly and when he finally found her clit she shuddered involuntarily letting him know he was on the right track. From now on he moved with confidence as she couldn't stop moaning. Those sounds she made blew his mind; he desperately wanted to feel something too. He slowly glided one finger inside of her. It felt nice, sleek and tight; she clutched onto sheets and spread her legs even wider so he could see everything. The way his finger disappeared inside her beautiful pussy fascinated him, he couldn't stop watching.

"More…" she panted. "Second finger…" she could barely speak.

He obliged and then two fingers were stretching her, he quickened the pace and it sent her over the edge. She came so hard her inner muscles clenched around his fingers with such force his dick jerked in longing.

For a few minutes she just laid with eyes closed shot trying to steady her breath. He'd never seen her so sexy tousled and sated. She felt his gaze and put up on her elbows.

"I think we should take care of someone else." He raised an eyebrow. She pushed his shoulders lightly to make him lay back. She pulled the rim of his pants tugging them and his underwear off. He blushed and unconsciously tried to cover up, but she didn't let him. No other girl saw his penis before and he was afraid of her reaction. What if it's too small? What if she expected more and he wasn't enough to please her? He looked at her face scared to find her expression in the middle between disgust and disappointment. But he saw her staring at his dick in awe instead. He swallowed when she licked her lips in anticipation. She knew every guy feels insecure about the size of his cock, and as she's probably the first who sees Wally's _thing_, she should complement it in some way. She already thought about some words in advance suitable for any occasion, if it was too small, or too thin, or twisted or whatever the hell a penis could be. But she didn't have to force herself to tell false praises. Wally's dick was just like him: not too big, not too small, but perfect size and form. The head was proportional to the length and the girth was enough to make her mouth water, because it seemed to fill her just fine. She took it in her hand and squeezed lightly, he groaned and fell back. She slid her palm down and caressed his balls, then took his length in hand again. Wally thought he was going to explode, the pleasure was too strong to handle and after a few strokes Artemis gave him he came spilling his seed onto her fingers and his abdomen.

She figured he wouldn't last long so she wasn't surprised. After recovering from his orgasm Wally seemed to be embarrassed for soiling her fingers.

Artemis stretched an arm to his nightstand and took a paper-napkin out of the box and handed him to clean up the mess. Then took another one for herself. After they finished an awkward silence followed. Artemis decided to break it.

"You know, I've always dreamed about sleeping with you totally naked. Care to make my dream come true?"

"Count on me." He said relaxing.

"That's a deal, Baywatch." She poked him in the chest mockingly before covering them two with the blanket.

**A/N: Wow, it was the longest chapter, phew. So, what do you think? Was it okay or not? Please leave a review to let me know.**

**Actually I must admit that I'm a little confused about how to continue this story. What do you think? What would you like to see in the next chapters? If you have any ideas feel free to contact me, leave a review or send a PM =)**

**~Roxy x**


	4. Chapter 4

_Insecurities_

_Chapter 4._

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews and alerts! That means a lot))**

_Artemis POV._

Wow. I've never thought it would be so emotional between us. I mean, we didn't even have sex. I just wanked him off and he did the same for me. But I've never felt so… complete. I know that sounds like I am one of those girls from paperback love novels. Okay, you got me. I admit, I've read some of those. And almost every sex scene in there made me laugh. I mean, c'mon, who the hell would tell his lover _'come for me, baby'_ in a real life? That's just ridiculous. And I don't get it, are all housewives really that stupid to buy on this shit? I mean, in real life sex is often sweaty and clumsy and not at all romantic. And candles and rose petals, that's just cheesy and lame. Who the hell would do that? And imagine my shock of surprise when I overheard Wally's talking to Robin about all that crap. He said that's a quote, _'How do you think, should I light up candles everywhere and spread rose petals all over my bed?'_ For God's sake, it was Robin he was talking to, he's just thirteen, and no matter how smart he is I don't think he knows something useful about what girls like in bed. Gosh, Wally can be such a dork sometimes. Who does he think I am? A prom queen who finally decided to go all the way with her quarterback boyfriend? Oh, and news flash: I'm _not_ the one who's going to give up virginity here. Sometimes I just don't understand him.

I thought intimacy would add some understanding in our relationship, but in moments like this I feel like he doesn't know me at all. I mean, when we're on a mission we are a good team, we can fight together like we're the one whole organism. He can predict my actions and moves so he operates respectively. But when it comes to our private love life it seems like we're from totally different planets. I wonder how Connor and M'gann deal with this shit or do they even have such problems.

I don't know, maybe we should talk seriously. But talking with Wally seriously is like making Lex Luthor wear a wig – ridiculous and impossible. And even if I can make Wally being serious, what to talk about then? It's just would be our usual wits exchange. Well, maybe not exactly wits exchange. Because exchange is possible if you receive something as equal as you give. I give my wits and receive his cheesy lines, so that doesn't count as a true exchange. Whatever. So, where was I? Yeah, talking seriously – fat chance on that.

All I'm trying to say is that after all we've been through; I thought he knew me better than that. I thought he could figure out that I'm not _roses-and-candles_ kind of girl. But what if he is? Well, not a girl of course. I can assure you he's definitely not; I checked it with my own hands, literally. But what if he wants all that romantic crap? 'Cause I'm not sure I can give him what he wants.

_Wally's POV._

Have you ever spent a night with a gorgeous girl in your arms? I had. And I must say that it was very…awkward! I woke up at 6.18 a.m. to find Artemis sleeping in my bed beside me. And events of a few previous hours came to mind. That part was cool. No, not like that. I'd rather say it was _fantastic_. But the moment when I realized that she's gonna see my morning boner I panicked. I already feel myself a bit of a loser. I mean she's acting like she had loads of sex before we started dating, while I've never had something like this before, even being as awesome as I am. That's pretty lame. And I don't want her to think that I'm such a tosser. How would you feel if your girlfriend acted like Artemis? She hit on me so hard like I'm nothing more than her fuck buddy or something. The thing is I don't want it to be just a quick fling. I think I feel something more than just a small crush. But I would never tell her that. She would mock me to no end. And I don't wanna be even more of a fool than I already am for her. I just feel confused. I mean on the one hand she's amazing in bed, I'm pretty sure of it, she's so passionate and sensual and bold in her desires. I've always dreamed about someone like her. But on the other hand, when I'm thinking about her past 'adventures', I feel like I'm going to explode from anger and jealousy. Don't tell anyone, but sometimes I think I'd like to be her first, so no one else would touch her before me. That's sounds selfish and moronic, but think about it! She's been acting like a one night stand kind of chick. I don't like it, because I don't want her to be a one night stand. I want her to stick around for a while or maybe even longer. I just feel that I know nothing! This night was amazing I felt like she's the closest person to me. And I wanted to do something special for her, something romantic and sweet. I thought every girl dreams about special atmosphere like, you know, candles and roses and stuff like that. I even asked Robin if I should do that to Artemis. What? He's my best friend. Even being a thirteen year old kid he said it was too clichéd and Artemis is everything but cliché. That makes sense actually. And once again I feel useless.

But I really liked waking up with her. After a while I drifted off to sleep again. And the next time we woke up together at 10 in the morning. It felt like… home. But not my parents' home but something my own like somewhere I belong. Like I finally found what I was looking for a long time. I've even thought what it would be like waking up with her every day. But I quickly chased those thoughts away, too creepy.

She whispered 'Good morning, Baywatch' and I've never seen her so endearing like in that moment. Her hair was tousled from sleep but it made her look sexy not careless. Man, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen! She was deliciously naked and…perfect.

And after a morning make out session she left to her bedroom. It was already too late and somebody could see her. Of course guys wouldn't comment it 'cause that would be just rude, and Black Canary didn't stay the night but still that was kinda awkward since the cave was a common area and not our personal apartment. So she left me with the memories of our first night and next time we met at breakfast. Superboy said I look different somehow. What was that supposed to mean anyway?

Artemis never showed anyone any sign of what happened between us and I hope M'gann didn't read my mind. I had a crush on her a while ago but even that fact doesn't make her an exception. Those memories are too personal and I don't want anyone to know something about it.

Oh, and by the way, I think I need to buy condoms. That night visit wasn't planned. So who knows, maybe the next time Artemis has a nightmare I would have to calm her down a little differently.

I just hope I won't blush buying those things. That would be too much. I mean, I'm a stunning Kid Flash after all.

**A/N: Sorry, no lemons in this chapter. I know it's a bit of a filler and the shortest one, but I just felt like I should put their POV's on what happened between them in the story. I thought it was kind of important.**

**As for the smut, there will be oral further I promise))**

**It ain't that hard to push the review button below!=)**

**~Roxy x**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey you guys! Sorry for the long wait, but I graduated last week and had a defense of my research, so I was a little busy with a real life. =) Honestly, I had no inspiration at all and it was really hard to write this chapter, so it turned out not the way I thought it would be. **

**Leave a review and tell me what you think. Should I rewrite and repost it? Should I change anything and what exactly would it be?**

_Insecurities._

_Chapter 5. _

"Attention team, suit up. Briefing in five." Batman's face in black mask disappeared from the large screen in the common area.

"Here's only four of us and he's still gonna send us on a mission? I think I'll never get to understand that man." Wally said to Robin on their way to the entrance hall.

"Ain't confident in yourself without the rest of the team?" Dick mocked.

"Dude, that's not what I was trying to say. I mean Supey's gone to spend some time with Superman, Rocket's with Icon and Artemis is having a rough week at Gotham Academy: tests and assignments, you know, they're gonna miss all of the fun."

"Then you'll have the chance to tell them about your heroic deeds exaggerating it three times." Robin grinned.

"Dude!"

_5 minutes later in front of the screen._

"The League found the location of a few former Cadmus facilities. Your mission is to check them up. If you see anybody there, don't interact. Remember, the mission is to investigate, not to attack. Stay out of any action. We have to get as much information as we can. Be ready to move in five minutes. M'gann, prepare the bioship."

**~XXX~**

"We are too far; I can't install the strong connection. I have to get closer, so I could use their USB-ports to download the information." Robin said looking at his display on the left forearm. "Miss M, can you lead the bioship over those trees?"

"I got it." M'gann concentrated on controlling the ship.

"We need to get outside and check the perimeter, so you could link to their server." Aqualad said in his calm voice.

"I'll cover you up, dude." Wally slapped Robin on the shoulder chewing his energy bar.

"Okay. M'gann, link us up." Robin stood out of his seat and prepared to leave the ship.

"_Everybody online?_" They heard Martian's voice inside their heads and when she got the confirmation, they moved out to investigate the surroundings.

"_The right side, clear_." Aqualad reported.

"_Left side, clear_." Wally zipped around the storage on the left.

"_I found their connection center_," Robin stepped out of the shadows and quickly unlocked the metallic box on the outer wall of the building. "_I'll need some time to download everything we need_."

"_I can see some motion in the dark corner not far from you, Robin. Wally, get ready_." Kaldur warned.

"_Okay, chief_."

"_They have a strong password, I'm gonna need more time to crack it_."

"_We got it. Everything's clear. It doesn't seem like they're aware of our presence_." Robin heard Wally's voice inside his head.

"_Erm, guys, I think I can feel someone's approaching_." M'gann said nervously. "_I can scan to identify who is it, but then link can be unstable, I've had terrible headaches lately_."

"_I'll check the perimeter, stay put, don't risk out link_." Aqualad ordered. As a leader of the team he had to decide quickly, but choices he made weren't always right.

They all heard a shot.

"_Wally!_" M'gann shuddered because his stabbing pain reflected in her mind; she subconsciously clutched her right side.

"_Wally's wounded! M'gann, we need to get him to the hospital, now_!" They never heard Robin sounding so scared.

When they all got on board Robin scanned the area for the nearest hospital and the ship flew on the maximum speed. On the way there Aqualad reported to Batman about the situation.

The rest of the way went in a tense silence; neither of them said a word.

In the hospital they were told Wally lost too much blood and the bullet didn't come through, but got stuck in his body, so the surgery is needed to take the bullet out of him. Also Wally's going to need a donor to compensate the blood loss.

Everything was happening so fast, so when Artemis arrived Wally was already lying on a surgery cot and the doctors were preparing to withdraw the bullet. The most compatible donor was Wally's uncle Barry Allen also known as Flash.

Artemis came to the room above the operating one where the rest of the team was standing.

She gasped and covered her mouth with her palm not to break into tears. She felt numb when the equipment showed he had no pulse. M'gann hid her face in Connor's chest while he stood with unreadable expression. Kaldur turned away with guilt in his eyes; apparently he was blaming himself for making a false decision that led to such consequences. Robin came to put his hand onto Artemis's shoulder as a sign of support, but everything seemed surreal to her. Their moments together were running across her mind like frames of an old film. Here she sees him for the first time.

"_Wall-man, huh? I love the uniform. So what exactly are your powers?"_ The next one when he said she has nothing to prove to him. Or their first kiss. It seemed like her little world broke into million pieces and there's no way she could collect them all up again. It were only seconds since his heart stopped but for Artemis it felt like eternity, she couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't comprehend what was going on.

After a few moments the doctors restarted his heart and she felt like se could breathe again.

After several hours he was removed to the private ward, he was unconscious, apparently in some kind of a coma. The immense blood loss and wound and his speedster ability made a disastrous cocktail, the medicine caused some sort of an allergy and it led to a heart arrest. Visitors were forbidden at least for a few hours after operation.

Artemis came home devastated that day. Her mom asked what was wrong, but she didn't tell her. Paula Crock didn't know her daughter had a boyfriend. At first Artemis didn't think it was serious enough to bother her mom with that, but today made her pondering over her relationship with the exact ginger speedster.

It shocked her how terrified she was. The last time she went through such an immense stress was when her mom got arrested and when her sister left her to live alone with her criminal father when she was a kid. Those were turning moments in her life, so maybe that was a sign her relationship with Wally was also one of those crucial things?

She thought maybe if she was on that mission too she could prevent it. But that only made her hurt more, so she forbade herself to think about it.

The only thing she knew is that Wally can't die, can't leave her like this, when they only started getting to know each other better as a couple. It felt so nice, so safe with him. But after what happened she could never feel safe again. Constant worrying about him just wouldn't let her.

She spent a sleepless night sitting on her bed looking at the moon outside the window, thinking about what happened.

Wally was in coma. **Her** Wally was in coma. What if he doesn't come to himself again? What if she loses him once and for all? What she's gonna do without him? She didn't have the answer.

She came to visit him every day after school and spent almost all of her free time with him. She heard on some TV show M'gann loved to watch that people in coma can hear if someone's talking to them and it helps them to regain consciousness quicker, so she talked to him. She was telling him everything that was happening to her in school and in the cave. She even told him how she felt about him.

After three days in coma he finally woke up and everybody felt the weight of the world was lifted up from their shoulders. Artemis was sitting beside him when it happened.

"God, Wally, I thought I lost you!" she hugged him tight. But then pulled away and pointed a finger into his face. "Wallace West! If you only dare to scare me like this _ever_ again I'll kill you with my own bare hands!"

"Okay, no horror movies, I got it." He said weakly but still trying to put a cocky grin onto his face.

"That was lame, you know that, right?" she sighed, but honestly, she was relieved because if Wally's trying to joke that means he's gonna be okay.

**~XXX~**

After a few days in hospital doctors said that Wally could go home and continue his treatment there. But his uncle Barry insisted on him to stay at the Cave's infirmary for a few days just in case, so the League could check upon his condition. Besides the equipment there was more up to date that in a state hospital. Of course, Wally protested the best he could because lying on a hospital bed all day long was unbearable for a speedster and he couldn't wait to start moving again.

Artemis came to visit him every day and she was glad that he finally has a chance to change the occupation. And considering she hated hospitals she wouldn't have to go through that stress again. Infirmary in the cave was much more familiar and didn't look exactly like a medical city center. And the team could come to visit him more often. Only after a week in hospital Wally realized how much he really missed them all.

They were like his second, no wait, third family. He was so god damn lucky to have so much people caring about him. He didn't fully understand it until now.

He was lying under the covers on his bed in the infirmary thinking about what happened. It was rather late, so it was unlikely somebody would come to visit. He had watched almost all DVDs Robin brought him and he was already sick of tons of TV shows he watched in hospital to follow them closely even in the cave. He was bored and exasperated from the lack of action, so thinking was the only thing he got left.

He recalled over and over again how he saw the villain stepping quietly out of the trees and aiming his gun at Robin. How he shouted mentally 'look out!' and how he sped off to take his best friend out of the firing line. But the bullet was faster than the fastest boy alive. He felt sharp pain in his right side and his uniform soaking wet with blood. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered the blurry figure of Aqualad knocking down the shooter, shocked M'gann's voice who felt his pain, Robin's face bending over him and then he passed out. All the memories he had of those days he was unconscious were only some shattered moments of sanity when he woke up for a minute or two. It was like he was drowning in some sticky fog and couldn't emerge out of it. Like he came to the surface only for a few breaths of fresh air and then sank into darkness again. And he had visions. He didn't know if he was hallucinating or if it was real, but it felt like he heard Artemis talking to him. He remembered something like a secret confession. She told him she was beginning to feel something unique to him, something she never felt before and it scared her to no end. Her tone was nervous because she probably didn't want to say that out loud, at least not yet. Maybe his state made her say those words because she was afraid she might never see him again. But maybe it was just his imagination.

A light knock on the door took him out of his trance. "Come in." he called out propping a little upper on the pillow.

"Hey," Artemis stepped into the room. "I know it's late, but I just wanted to check upon you before going to sleep." She looked tired, dark shadows crept under her eyes like she was suffering from sleep deprivation.

"Hey! I'm so glad you came." His eyes lightened up with sincere joy. "I'm so tired of just lying here and doing nothing. Doctors didn't even let me to spend the day sitting on a couch on just a simple walk in the yard, and Uncle Barry listened to what they say and constantly sends someone to watch over me, so I wouldn't stand up _or else the stitches will come apart_." He said in a mocking voice that was supposed to be imitating Flash's patronizing words. "At least I was allowed to take a shower today."

"You really scared everybody, you know that?" Artemis said quietly.

"I guess, since everyone's tip-toeing near me." Annoyed expression appeared onto Wally's face.

"Wally, that's serious. You could've died that day! Don't try to make fun of it, 'cuz it's totally not funny!" she started pacing beside his bed. "You scared me so much! I thought you were dead! Gosh, I couldn't make myself even breathe properly when your heart stopped during the surgery! God damn it, Wally!" she turned to look at him with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, babe, shh, come here." He patted the spot on the mattress. She came closer to sit next to him. "Don't worry, it's over now, I'm here. Everything's gonna be okay." She lay beside him and he put the blanket over them and hugged his sobbing girlfriend. She embraced him careful not to disturb his bandage all over his stomach.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She whispered nuzzling in his chest. "I couldn't even imagine my life without you."

Wow, that was unexpected. Artemis never _ever_ revealed her insecurities out loud to anyone, even to him. It took her time to start trusting him and tell him about her nightmares. And now she's saying something _that_ personal. It made him believe that maybe he wasn't hallucinating after all. Maybe all she said to him in the hospital was real. She really did feel something stronger for him than just physical affection. It made him feel warm and calm, she's here with him and she has feelings for him. But although it was a rare moment of peace and seriousness between them it didn't last long. Wally had the urge to say something that would turn the situation into a joke, so not to let the silence fall and got Artemis to thinking and scare her off with her sudden confession.

"Missed me that much, beautiful?"

"Gosh, why do you always have to be such a dork?" she moved away to stand up.

"Hey babe. I was just kidding. I didn't mean to offend you." He pulled her back to him again. "I'm sorry."

"Just don't make fun of serious matters, 'cuz it's not funny anymore."

"Okay. Hey, I'm not dead, I'm here with you." He smiled.

"Yeah, you are." She nuzzled into his chest taking in his scent. It was so familiar and _his,_ she could feel tears forming in her eyes again. He's here. He's safe. They are together. Everything's going to be okay now. They laid like that in silence for a long time and haven't noticed the moment when they fell asleep.

In the early morning Robin came to check upon Wally's condition and saw them sleeping together peacefully. He decided not to disturb them and quietly closed the door behind him.

**A/N: Sorry, no lemons this time. I know I promised you guys, an oral scene, and I'll keep my word just a bit later.**

**As for hospital scene, everything I know about doctors and heart arrest is coming from _House M. D_., so I don't really know if it's even possible for a heart to stop in a situation like Wally's, but for the sake of this fic let's imagine that it actually _is_ possible.**

**I know this chapter sucks, so you can criticize all you want=)**

**~Roxy x**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry guys for the long wait. I was out of town for two weeks, but it gave me time to write two more chapters, here's one of them. Also I wanna thank you for all your wonderful reviews, it made my day)))**

_Insecurities._

_Chapter 6._

Everybody noticed the change in Artemis's behavior towards Wally. She became more attentive and tender to him even around people. Although everybody in the team knew she and Wally were together she still was her snarky usual self with him and they never showed any kind of affection to each other in public. Partly it was Artemis's decision because she considered such behavior as a sign of weakness. But after what happened to Wally she seemed to become softer and more caring. Everybody witnessed the way she came to check upon him in the infirmary millions times a day or when she cooked something special for him, or when he finally was allowed to get up and live a normal life when she hugged him from behind with other people in the room when he as usual put his nose into the fridge in search of some snack. She never _ever_ did that before. So imagine the shocked expression on Robin and M'gann's faces when they were sitting in front of the TV and Artemis stood up to help Wally, who was observing the fridge shelves and snaked her hands around his waist and kissed him in the back of his neck just above the collar. M'gann linked to Robin telepathically.

"_Am I hallucinating or is it really Artemis showing her affection to Wally?"_

"_Well, we can't be hallucinating at the same time and have the same vision, can we? Coz I see exactly the same."_ The Boy Wonder said with puzzled expression.

And that wasn't the only incident. There were many of them.

As for Wally he was happy with sudden change of his girlfriend's attitude to him. He used to have all of the external acts of relationship with girls he dated before. They were walking holding hands in public, kissed in the cinemas and did all the usual stuff the couples do. But when it came to Artemis everything was different. She told him from the very beginning. _"Don't think it's gonna change anything between us in front of the others, Baywatch. We are still teammates, and I hate all those sloppy gestures. So, no holding hands, no possessive demeanor. Understood?"_ And from that moment it was pretty confusing. If he wasn't allowed to do anything a boyfriend can do to his girlfriend, how was he supposed to act around her then?

So, their relationship consisted of stolen glances, brief hugging and make out sessions and rare dates like movies and cafes.

For Wally it was a bit awkward because he didn't know what he might or might not do with her without making her angry or upset. But he really liked her and liked to spend time with her even without any touching contacts although it was hard to resist. She was funny and never lost a chance to make a sarcastic remark.

"_Find your own little spitfire who won't let you get away with nothing. For example that_…" maybe Mr. Kent Nelson was right about her all along.

So when Artemis started to act differently he was happy to catch on that opportunity to turn their relationship into something more classical and romantic. She didn't object when he hugged her to himself while the team watched TV in the common area, or when he kissed her when somebody was in the room. She even sat onto his lap once in front of everybody and it didn't look like she forced herself to do that. In every gesture she made she looked genuine like the river of tenderness finally broke the dam of her stern façade and she started to be sincere in everything she felt for him, like she wasn't afraid of being weak anymore.

As for Artemis she felt the constant urge to touch him. Before the accident she tried to push that away, to hide it so nobody could see how much attached to him she became more and more each day. But after that terrible time of living hell she decided she can't take it anymore. It was time to face it. She has feelings for Wallace West. She really thinks he's amazing and sexy and funny and smart. And she is so goddamn lucky she _is_ his girlfriend. She can be with him in a million different ways. She can touch him all she likes. She can talk to him; she can just lie on the couch and do nothing with him, because he _is_ hers. And she didn't want to miss and reject all those opportunities she has with him.

She could've lost him, but she hadn't. It was like she was given a second chance to make everything right. And she was surprised how much she liked their relationship now, when she finally opened up for him. It became so much better. And she noticed how hard it was now to be away from him. She always needed to feel him, to make sure he's alright. She even texted him during the lessons and she _never _did that before.

It finally looked like they became a normal couple without any superhero issues.

She felt like they were becoming closer every day and she wanted them to be close in all the ways. She wanted to show him how much he meant for her, how much she cared about him, how special he was for her and the only possible way she knew to do that was the physical way. She wanted him to feel special, to do something with him she never did before with any other guy and that was an oral sex. She realized she could do that, the more of it she wanted to do that with him and thinking about it didn't make her want to vomit. But she never did that before so how can she know what is right or wrong? But thanks for Batman's money the Cave had a wireless internet all over the place, so she watched a lot of 'educational' videos on her laptop. Hopefully, no one's going to check her clickstream. It was a little awkward at first, but later in the night when everybody was fast asleep she put her earphones on and watched those videos. After a few of them she realized they make her aroused enough to want to touch herself. So if just porn has such effect on her, the real Wally will probably be even better aphrodisiac.

So, one night she decided to apply the theory to practice. She took a shower and waited for the lights to die down at 11 p.m. and walked out of her bedroom.

She knocked onto Wally's door but he didn't answer. She wondered if he was already asleep. But when she silently came in she heard water pouring in the bathroom. So her sexy boyfriend is having a shower. She sat onto his bed to wait for him.

After few minutes noise made by water stopped and Wallace West came out of the bathroom in all his naked glory. He didn't notice her because was drying his flame of hair with a yellow towel with Flash insignia on it. Man, that guy was obsessed. Artemis thought that maybe she needs to buy some Flash underwear for their first time. Meanwhile she had a chance to admire his lean and toned body. His arm muscles flexed making her dream about them embracing her. He wasn't as bulky as Connor or Kaldur but every muscle in his body was defined making perfection, his abs were covered with water drops and they slid slowly down his V-lines making her quiver in anticipation. His penis was relaxed but she remembered quite clearly how it looked like in an erect state. On the right side of his stomach there was a pink scar with traces of stitches – a constant reminder of what happened. So every time she would see him naked she would remember.

Finally he put the towel aside and noticed her.

"Oh God, Artemis!" he hurriedly put the towel around his hips in a shy attempt to cover himself. Even after what happened between them he felt a little awkward of being naked around her. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for my boyfriend. Isn't that obvious?" she smiled. She actually felt a little nervous about what she intended to do tonight, but she didn't want to show it.

"Oh, um…I see." He smiled back sheepishly. "So-o..." he started but she interrupted coming closer and crashing her lips with his. She was wearing a silk PJ tank top and small matching shorts without underwear on. She could feel his heartbeat increased when she touched his wet freckled skin with her palms. She felt the thrill of what she was going to do. Mostly because he stood there naked in front of her and he didn't even know. He couldn't even imagine what her actual intentions of coming here really were. The thought made her chuckle lightly in his lips.

"What is it?" he asked in a husky voice. She felt his dick growing hard and probing into her thigh demanding to be set free.

"Wow, you really _are_ a flash kid." She smirked.

"Didn't get my name for nothing." He grinned playfully hugging her closer and gliding his palms under her PJ top. 'So, what were you waiting your boyfriend for?" he whispered in her ear slowly caressing her with his palms. Her skin was so soft it drove him wild he wanted to tear her clothes into shreds and feel her again.

"Oh, not much. I just have a really hot boyfriend and I wanted to do something nasty with him, 'coz he always makes me wet as hell." It was kind of a cheesy line to say, but apparently Wally didn't seem to mind as his penis jerked into her thigh.

"Oh really?" his hands quickly traveled up her torso and rested onto her breasts and squeezed them lightly. She didn't expect that and a throaty moan involuntarily escaped her lips.

"Told ya, really hot." She breathed out.

"I remember something about _wet as hell_." He pretended to be thinking as if trying to recall something important.

"Why don't you check out yourself?" and she pushed her shorts down her legs revealing her naked skin standing only in a half-lifted top. He didn't hesitate to take it off too. And once again he caught his breath. Sometimes he couldn't believe he had such a gorgeous girlfriend. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips pressing her breasts into his naked chest. He stifled a moan when her taut nipples prodded in his hot skin. The perfect battle of tongues just got them aroused so much more. She jumped onto him, ankles crossed and he grabbed her butt to hold her.

He stepped forward until his knees pressed into the side of his bed and he put her onto the mattress. She tugged at his towel and it was tossed aside while his lean body pressed against hers. His skin was incredibly hot because of his fast metabolism. An odd thought came to her mind. When she dated Icycle-jr for a short period of time she never felt so warm. She never stayed the night because after sex it was always freezing around him. She liked Wally's warmth much better. His eyes turned dark with desire and now weren't that bright emerald-green but deeper leaves-after-rain-color. He held his weight onto his forearms not wanting to crush her. She subconsciously spread her legs so now the head of his dick was pressed to her soft entrance. He gasped at the touch. His face faltered.

"I…I…um, I don't have a condom." The hot blush rushed to his cheeks.

"You're not going to need one tonight." She whispered in what she thought was a seductive tone.

"Wait, what? Are you trying to say we can do it without a protection?" he asked puzzled.

"No, silly. Of course we can't do that without any protection. We just won't go all the way tonight."

"Oh, I see." He looked relieved and a bit disappointed at the same time.

"As I recall you wanted to check the humidity in one exact region of Artemis-land." She said playfully.

"Oh, does your Artemis-land have a landlord or king or something?" he whispered in between kisses.

"Only the bravest of the bravest can become a King of Artemis-land. Are you brave enough to try to become one?" her lips curled up in a seductive half-smile.

"Challenge accepted." He smirked in response and started to cover her skin with hot kisses. As she could tell he was prepared this time because he was moving with much more confidence. Apparently Kid Genius had done the homework and maybe exactly the same way as did Artemis. Her breathing grew shallow as he got to her delicious mounds. He caressed the left nipple with his lips and tongue while groping the other breast with his palm. He swirled his tongue around the sensitive bud and then sucked on it, and then again wiped the tongue around it. She couldn't help herself but moaned. Wally liked the way she groaned, it gave him the smug feeling like he was a good lover. He wasn't experienced enough but for some reason he was sure she wasn't feigning. When she made a small noise much like a purr he decided to test one theory of his. He bit down on her nipple lightly, she went silent, he bit again and she yelped. "Ouch, no teeth."

"Sorry." He covered the bitten place with quick licks as if asking for forgiveness. Okay, she doesn't like it rough. So he decided to go slower and more careful using her moaning as a compass. She wriggled beneath him causing his penis to rub against her wet folds and clit. They groaned in unison. The feeling of intimacy was so strong they almost gave in. It took all their will to restrain and not to rush into animal fucking. She felt his arms tensed and saw him closed his eyes, he tried his best to regain control of himself.

"Artemis… I…"

"I know." She whispered kissing him along his jaw line, then neck and shoulders. She then pressed lightly pushing him away and made him lie back and then straddled his waist and continued kissing him. She felt so overwhelmed with desire for him she tried to cover every inch of his skin with her fondling. She wiped her tongue along his collarbones back and forth. Her small palms made their way down his torso tracing the outlines of his pecks and abs. She paid attention to every single freckle that was dusted all over his skin. And the most important thing – she liked it. Liked the flavor of his skin beneath her lips, liked the tightening of his muscles underneath her palms, liked his shattered breathing, liked being the one giving him the pleasure, liked being his girlfriend. Girlfriend. She never considered herself as someone's girlfriend before. But now with Wally she was more than willing to be his, to make him claim her, to be a little submissive.

She prodded lower down his body, and when she licked his V-lines and then drew a line with her tongue down his stomach to the holy land he shifted and she heard hesitant tone in his voice.

"A..Artemis?" he propped up on his elbows, his dick was rock hard and was pressing to his lower belly. She leaned in closer and slowly licked his length from the base to the tip never breaking an eye contact. "Argh!" he couldn't stop an animal grunt of pleasure from escaping his lips. He fell back and his eyes closed shut. Encouraged by his reaction she repeated the action, and then again and again. Every time she got to the tip he trembled and his breathing hitched, so she decided she could use that to her own advantage. She inhaled, exhaled preparing herself and then slowly locked her lips around the head. Wally shuddered and made a long throaty moan. She began to bob her head carefully, making sure not to scratch his sensitive skin with her teeth. Every time going lower and taking him deeper inside of her wet mouth.

"Oh, Artemis…" he panted. "Yeah…god..you're so great.." he took the fistful of her hair subconsciously trying to make her take him deeper. But she was afraid she might choke and ruin the moment, so she backed away lightly. Soon her pace wasn't fast enough and he began jerking his hips upwards meeting her moist cavern on a half-way there.

She was lying between his legs bent in knees and it felt so right. She thought that this could've been much worse. What if every move made her gag? But it didn't happen. His taste was specific but she couldn't say it was unpleasant. The very process aroused her so hard she even snaked her hand down her body and started to massage her clit with her fingers. He began moving faster and faster and then he said brokenly. "Artemis..I..I'm… gonna cum.." she felt how he tensed waiting her to pull away but she decided not to, she wanted him to cum inside her mouth, so she quickened the pace instead. He let out another strangled moan and she felt his dick tightened a little and then pulsated inside her spilling his seed in spurts. She felt hot liquid filling her throat and she quickly swallowed it not to choke. When he finished she sat back on her calves and licked her lips with sated expression of a cat just being fed.

He looked at her with so much adoration she felt very proud of herself, like she achieved something significant.

"Oh, Artemis." He breathed out. She came to lie next to him and he immediately pulled herself to him in a bear-hug. She embraced him back and prepared to fall asleep with him and even closed her eyes nuzzling in his shoulder when suddenly felt his fingers between her thighs slowly gliding between her wet folds. She glanced up at him questioningly raising her eyebrow.

"Don't think I didn't see anything. I don't even know what I liked best, the fact that you are into blowjob, or that you liked it so much you even tried to get yourself off." He whispered smugly. She gasped partly in surprise and partly in pleasure when he inserted one finger inside of her. She arched her back pressing closer to him.

"Wally…" she exhaled and whispered his name. He must admit it sounded incredibly sexy said by her. He gently pulled her away from him and made her lay back and then he quickly positioned his head between her legs. "Wally?" she opened her eyes and saw him looking at her a bit sheepishly.

"You know.. um, I've never done this before…"

"Yeah, me neither." She looked at him a little shyly.

"Wait, what? So it means.. you never did.. I'm the first?" he couldn't believe in it.

'Yes. You're the first guy I've ever done this to." She whispered barely audible. She didn't want to talk about her exes with him, especially not in bed.

"Wow." Was all he managed to say and then lowered his head closer to her pussy enthusiastically.

He was her oral first. At least he was her first at something. He carefully licked her entrance relishing her salty flavor. Hell, she was wet! After a few quick licks he started to suck on her clit making her moan loudly. She never felt something like this before. His lips and tongue were hot and soft. She felt his breathing and this small rush of air send shivers down her legs. She found herself really enjoying the process. Soon he put a finger inside her pussy and started to move it in a rhythm with his tongue on her clit. That was fantastic.

"More! Wally, please!" she spread her legs even wider. "Wally!" he added the second finger and after a few quick thrusts she came covering his fingers with her fluids.

He pulled himself to lie beside her, strong affection written on his face.

"By the power given me by the Kingdom of Artemis-land I proclaim you the almighty King of the land. You may kiss the queen." She let out a small chuckle.

"Meet Wallace West, the bravest of the bravest, King of Artemis-land." He smiled at her holding her close.

While drifting off to sleep she snuggled closer to him and it seemed like she heard something sounding like 'I luv..y..' but maybe it was just a dream. Artemis slept tight that night.

There were no nightmares.

**A/N: So, what do you think? **

**Actually I have a question. I've read a lot of Spitfire fics, and it's often mentioned that Artemis used to date Icycle-jr. Is that canon? Maybe it was in comics because I totally don't remember anything like that in the show. So, I just assumed that she could've dated him in this fic too.**

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter; reviews are always making me happy))**

**-Roxy x**


	7. Chapter 7

_Insecurities._

_Chapter 7._

**A/N: Wow, thank you guys for all your answers about Icicle jr.)) _Hybrid301_ gave me a good idea about Wally buying condoms, but it doesn't fit in this chapter, so I'll put that scene in the next one. Thank you _Hybrid301_!=))**

**Read and review.**

She knew it was going to be rainy today. She watched the local news, that's how she knew. Since cave didn't have any windows it was hard to keep track. So TV was the only window she had. No, scratch that, _they_ had. She and Wally. They watched the news next morning together lying under the covers, like they were married or something. That was weird but wasn't awkward. She felt like that's where she belongs. Wally looked so cute, his emerald-green eyes still sleepy, red hair ruffled and his freckles like a million little suns lighting up his skin. Artemis felt something heavy and warm spread within her chest. She didn't want to think of a moment of getting up and going back to her room leaving him. She felt like she could stay like this forever. Luckily it was a day off without any missions. So they could spend the whole day together. The thought made her happy and _whelmed_ as Robin would say.

"Good morning." Her voice was cracked and husky from sleep.

"Morning, beautiful." He smiled making her heart melt. "How'd you sleep?"

"Perfect."

"No nightmares?"

"Nope, my King chased all the shadows away." He chuckled in response. The events of their evening together came to his mind. He couldn't remember if he ever felt this happy before.

Her irises were almost black in the dim light of the room and he caught her looking at him with something new in her eyes. There was something he hadn't seen before, something warm and deep. She leaned closer and snuggled into his shoulder.

"Switch on the TV. I wonder what's the weather like today."

He searched for remote on his nightstand and pushed the red button.

"Wanna go out today?"

"Not really. I'm perfectly fine right here." she pecked him on the shoulder. Satisfied with her answer he flipped from channel to channel until he found the news.

"Look, that's my aunt Iris. It's gonna be weather forecast soon."

"Okay, until then we have some time to cuddle." She said jokingly.

"Oh, somebody take the camera, Artemis wants to cu-uddle.." he said in a sing-song manner.

"Oh, grow up!" she smacked him on the chest playfully.

They spent the rest of the day in his room only going out to the kitchen to grab something to eat. They took a shower together, watched TV, played video games but Wally was always distracted by her long legs or her 'accidentally' naked breast, or by Artemis herself just pushing the joystick aside and jumping on him intending to get some kisses and more.

It was a perfect day.

But like everything perfect it couldn't last forever.

Mission briefing for tomorrow didn't leave them alone to enjoy each other's company.

They slept the night together in Wally's room, but in the morning Artemis had to go back to hers to get ready for the mission.

Wally still wasn't allowed to participate although his wound was almost healed. Batman didn't want to risk.

During the mission Artemis had no time to distract herself and think about Wally, but on their way back she had plenty of it. Thankfully all the guys didn't disturb her and she was quiet in her seat looking out the window.

She didn't know how to react to what was happening to her. She never had the real relationship before and now Wally was her first official boyfriend. But she liked it. She had to admit it was pretty cool. She liked spending time with him. But a sticky fear was forming and crawling up her core. What if it's not for long? What if something bad happens? Wally was already wounded and considering their risky business it could happen again. What if her father find out? He would try to hurt them. She didn't want to lose what they have together.

She didn't know if it was love. But she definitely couldn't imagine herself with someone else from now on. Of course, it was too early to decide, but what if they got too serious, would it be possible for them to continue being a part of the team and being together at the same time? And if not, would Wally be ready to leave his superhero life just to be with her?

She tried to convince herself that it was too early to think about this, but couldn't get rid of these thoughts. She couldn't help herself but thought in advance just like she always did.

But until Wally didn't say the L-word there's nothing to worry about, right? They are just two horny teenagers who were lucky enough to find each other in this big white world. For God's sake, they haven't even had sex yet! So there's nothing to talk about. They are just together and what will happen in the future the time will show.

But what if they break up? Would it still be possible to be around each other, being teammates? What if he found a new girl? The wave of jealousy overwhelmed her and her hands subconsciously clenched into fists. No! No way! This is not gonna happen! Wally is hers! No one else will ever get him! _"Gosh, possessive much, huh?"_ she scolded herself mentally. She didn't even know she could be like that. It felt like she could kill anyone who would even dare to flirt with her Wally. She never _ever_ felt this way before. For most of the guys she didn't even care if they called her again. But Wally was a totally different thing. _"I'm turning into a jealous crazy freak. What the hell is wrong with me?"_ she couldn't figure it out.

In the mean time Wally was using all the advantages and privileges of being injured. He stayed at the cave trying to busy himself with everything he could, just like that time when he broke his arm. Only this time it was no fun. And the reason was not the absence of captain Marvel who turned out to be a kid and apparently was Wally's big fan. He could make some snack by himself without Captain Ten-year-old. But Wally missed her, missed Artemis. The feeling was sort of new to him. Of course, he had some girlfriends before but all of them were no big deal. And of course he missed them when they were far away, but mostly he didn't. He used that free time to hang out with friends or busied himself with other stuff a guy usually can't do with a girlfriend. But this time it was different. He wanted her to be right here with him. It almost physically hurt to be without her. He tried to convince himself it was because he was totally alone in the cave, so there were no male friends he could chat with. But deep inside he knew it was because of certain blonde girl. She got under his skin. Thinking of how dependent of her he became was too creepy. Although he was always open-hearted and wasn't afraid of talking about his feelings he felt the thrill of realization she was something more than anything he felt before.

He tried to play some video games but it recalled the memories of their yesterday activities. She was fun. They had a lot of fun together, Artemis, Wally and playstation. An idea popped into his head that from now on he couldn't think of video games without associating it with Artemis kissing his during the process.

They could be sparring partners, they could watch action movies together, and they could eat sandwiches and pizza sitting on the floor in front of the screen preparing to beat each other in some fight game. He realized that if she was a guy they could've been best friends actually. Well if not the best, maybe a good pals at least. That was the thing he liked about her the most. She was like his best friend, but she was a very hot girl and they could do nasty. She was an ideal combination of everything he ever wanted his _perfect_ girlfriend to be. He remembered the enthusiasm in her eyes when they watched some old-school action movie with Steven Seagal and the flame of desire when he sucked on her nipple. Sudden realization struck him. He loves her. Yeah, just like that. He loves her. She's the one. Should he tell her? Would it be okay or just scare her off? He could tell she felt something deep for him too. He saw it in her eyes the previous morning.

He couldn't wait for her to come back from the mission to finally see her again.

~XXX~

They were sitting on the bed in her room. He was reading some comic book and Artemis was cleaning her quiver and arrows after the mission. They were comfortable just being together in the same room even without talking to each other.

Artemis was sorting her arrowheads carefully. Wally pretended to read but was secretly watching her for about five minutes already. Her moves were accurate and smooth, her grace fascinated him. It seemed like he could watch her for hours. The butterflies fluttered in his stomach when she suddenly looked at him and caught him red-handed.

"What?"

"I love you." He said simply. Actually he wasn't going to confess this out loud just like this, especially today and it shocked him that he did. He looked at her a bit scared of her reaction. She just continued to stare back at him for a few moments not saying anything. But when she finally managed to utter something her expression was a sort of a mix of panic and disbelief.

"You what?"

He inhaled and repeated more confident. "I love you, Artemis." He smiled sheepishly. She was silent for a few minutes but it felt like ages for Wally. Why isn't she saying anything? What was so horrible in what he said? "Say something, please." He pleaded. "Anything, just don't be silent."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know! Something! Don't you have anything to say to that?" he was hurt. He said he loved her and she acts like she doesn't even know him at all, like they are strangers.

"I don't know what to say. I'm not ready for this!" she stood up in a position like she was preparing for a fight.

"You don't have to be ready for this. What is it so disgusting about what I said that made you so freaked out?" he stood up too.

"I'm not freaked out!"

"Yes you are!"

"What do you want from me?!"

"Just tell me how you feel?"

"I can't!"

"Why?" he couldn't believe it's actually happening to him. He told his girlfriend he loves her and she's got totally mad. Wasn't she supposed to be happy about it?

"Because I'm afraid, okay! Happy now?"

"Afraid?" he looked puzzled. "Afraid of what?"

"Afraid of caring about someone that much. It makes me dependent of you! And it creeps the shit out of me! I've never been so close to anyone before. And by close I mean mentally not physically. I don't know what to do with it. What if some day you get tired of me and leave? I can't even think of losing you at some point. What if you got murdered? What I'm gonna do without you? I've never felt so attached before and the more I think about it, the more I'm afraid to do something wrong and screw everything up!" she outburst. "I've always been independent and strong, but these feelings for you make me weak. And I don't know if I'm capable to live with it, to be weak. Do you understand?" she was pacing back and forth throwing her hands up in the air and dropping them every few seconds.

'But I have feelings for you too. We are stronger together." He tried to object but she interrupted him.

"Can you even understand what's going on right now in my heart? You grew up in a normal family with loving parents. You saw how much they care about each other every day, and you know the way it is supposed to be, what the right way to love someone is. But I don't know how that should be. I don't have a role model of a perfect relationship. What if I'm not good enough for this, for you? What if you'd better off with some goody-goody girlfriend in a fancy dress rather than in uniform with a bow in hand? What if I'm not your perfect match? Did you think about that?"

"Artemis, calm down. If I wanted to be with some girl in a fancy dress I would buy you one. You're the one I want to be with." He stepped closer to hold her hands, but she didn't let him.

"You don't know that! We're just sixteen! You can't say something like that! 'Cuz it would only sound too pompous! You don't know what would happen in a year or even tomorrow. Your hormones twisting with your mind and you think if you say a few stilted words, it will make it real. But that's not true!" she was practically yelling not giving him a chance to say even a word. When she stopped to catch her breath Wally said.

"Why are you so furiously denying what's between us? Why are you so afraid to open up?" A hurtful expression fell over his face.

"'Cuz you can hurt me! Like no one else did, 'cuz no one else could! You're the first one who got so close to me, too close! I can't afford a broken heart, 'cuz I just won't make it. It would crash me down." She set on the bed.

"I can't believe you actually saying something like this. Not everybody's like your father or like the guys who hurt you. If you haven't met someone decent in your life before that doesn't mean such a man doesn't exist." Wally turned to leave. "When you finally figure things out, you know where to find me."

She crawled down the bed to the floor and stared bluntly at the door just closed behind him.

"Figure things out… it's not that easy." She thought. "Not that easy at all."

**A/N: Ooh, drama…=)) Don't hate me for that! If you think it was weird and unnatural maybe I should explain myself. Artemis is just sixteen and who does the right things at the age of sixteen? =) She wasn't ready for Wally's confession because she didn't have a proper response. She knows that Wally means a lot to her but she's just afraid to call things by their names.**

**The ending of the story is not that far ahead.**

**~Roxy x**


	8. Chapter 8

_Insecurities._

_Chapter 8._

**A/N: Wow, thank you guys! You made the previous chapter the most reviewed in this story))**

It's been a week after he had that fight with Artemis. Fortunately there were no serious missions; just Batman took Robin out for some business sometimes. Artemis didn't stay at the cave and apparently lived in her apartment in Gotham. So Wally practically didn't see her for the last seven days. He didn't know what to think. What her behavior was supposed to mean? Is she breaking up with him? But they obviously have mutual feelings for each other, so what's the problem? He'd never thought he could feel so lost. She didn't call and wasn't returning his calls as he tried to contact her yesterday. She was ignoring him.

What if she's with someone else right now? The thought made him grunt in anger. But she couldn't possibly be _that_ easy, could she? But she looked so experienced unlike him. No she wouldn't cheat on him. That's not like her. But what if he's wrong? No, she can't do that to him, she practically admitted her feelings. She was just scared because she didn't know how to react. Is that really so hard to understand? They love each other. What could be better? They're a couple in love, now they just have to live their lives and be happy about every single day, because they're together. Was her criminal father really to blame? Wally couldn't relate Sportsmaster to their current relationship. She's his girlfriend, so he should love and care about her, and she should do the same. Isn't that obvious? But considering her reaction, apparently not.

How did that happen? One second he tells his girlfriend he loves her and the next second they're having a nasty fight about it. Maybe that's because every minute with Artemis is like a sitting on a box full of dynamite and you never know when it's gonna blow up.

Wally realized that over the last week he missed Artemis so much, he wanted to see her, hug her, and hold her close. Doesn't she really understand that? But what if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she doesn't care? What if she's trying to forget him in someone else's bed? The thought about her being with other guy made his heart ache. He wanted her to be his first. Wally never considered himself as a jealous type of guy but right now he thought he could kill anyone with his bare hands if that person just only stood next to Artemis. _'No possessive demeanor.'_ He remembered her words. Yeah, that's what she hated. But he couldn't help himself. She doesn't see him pacing in his bedroom anyway. He didn't stay at the cave because he knew she's not going to be there, and also his mom cooked the best pies in the whole world – the only consolation he had.

But even his mom noticed that something was wrong with her son. He ate twice less than usual and she started to think he wasn't feeling good. One day she sat in front of him at their kitchen table.

"Wally, sweetheart, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He mumbled with mouth full of food.

"Did you like the pie?" she tried to look him straight in the eyes to see if he was lying or not.

"Yeah, it's delicious." Wally swallowed.

"But you ate only two pieces and not the whole pie like you used to." He could hear concern in her tone.

"I'm full, thanks, mom." He was going to stand up and leave, but Mary West took him by his left forearm forcing him to stay.

"Wally, you don't look like yourself, what's wrong?" she could see him hesitating.

What kind of guy takes advice how to deal with relationship issues from his mother? It's more of a dad kind of thing. But, on the other hand, his mom is a woman, right? So she knows everything about girls' behavior. Why the hell not?

He sat back.

"It's just… there's one one girl…" he mumbled feeling a bit awkward. He never talked about his girlfriends with his mom. He didn't see the knowing look on her face. "You know… and I really _really_ like her…" he gulped. "And I even told her I loved her, but she freaked out, said she was afraid and not ready for this, and now she's not talking to me, and I haven't seen her for seven days already." Wally said that fast as if he was scared of finally saying this out loud.

"Oh, I see…" Mary sighed.

"What is wrong with me? Why did she do that to me?" he ran a hand through his hair and propped his chin onto his palm.

"Oh, honey, there's nothing wrong with you." Mary's heart squeezed in sympathy for her son.

"Then why does she act like this, mom?"

"Sometimes girls are too afraid of their feelings, because they don't know how to deal with it, how to handle it. Because they don't know that it's impossible to handle love." Mrs. West smiled warmly at her son.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" he frowned in confusion. "I thought she feels the same way as I do. She told me her feelings for me make her weak. But that means only that she _has_ feelings for me. Isn't that enough?"

"Maybe she never felt this way before. Just imagine that you go somewhere you've never been before and there would be a lot of different people you don't know. How would you feel?"

"Erm… nervous and anxious… I guess…" Wally grabbed a fistful of peanuts and put into his mouth.

"Exactly. She feels the same, only exaggerated three times. If she'd never been in love before it's only natural she's scared, because she doesn't know what to do and she's not her old self anymore and she doesn't know how to deal with those changes in her." Mary West said softly.

"Oh, that makes a lot more sense now as you explained it…" Wally grabbed more peanuts. "But what should I do? What if she doesn't want to see me ever again?"

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm sure it's not like that. Just give her a bit more time." She patted him on the forearm. "By the way, I have three packages of chocolate chips in the cabinet, top shelf."

"You're the best, mom!"

**~XXX~**

It's been ten days since Artemis last saw Wally walking away from her, closing the door shut and leaving her totally devastated.

She couldn't sleep that night; she woke up during the night in a cold sweat because nightmares came back. Only now it was much worse. She saw her father and the alien ship killing her and she called for Wally to save her, but instead of coming to stand by her side she saw him leaving. She shouted his name but he didn't look back and he was walking and walking, and she was falling and falling within white light. Then she woke up panting, but after drifting off to sleep everything repeated all over again.

She decided to live with her mother in Gotham. Oddly enough but there were no missions during this week, she was called out for a few times on minor investigation trips, but Wally wasn't in attendance. It surprised her but she felt relieved she didn't have to confront him so soon.

Honestly Artemis didn't know how that happened. Wally told her he loved her. At first she thought he was joking, goofing around like he always did, but then it became clear he wasn't.

And she said the most stupid thing a girlfriend can say to her boyfriend. That is, she said everything but those exact three words needed. She didn't know why, maybe because it was all happening too fast. She only started to realize that Wally now was the most important person in her life, well except for mom, but that's different.

It scared her how she thought about him as something constant, something she could see in her future. She definitely imagined him as her boyfriend in a year or two and even five she wanted to be with him, she really did. Maybe that was the reason. She thought they had the whole life ahead of them, so why hurry up the most important confession? It felt so good to be with him, and she could swear he felt it too. Then why screw everything up throwing the '_I-love-you'_ bomb right onto her head? Wasn't it good enough without it, just two of them together enjoying their relationship?

She knew he was special like no other, and she wanted him to know that, but for some reason she was afraid of saying those three words, like it was the point of no return. She couldn't explain her fear.

What is she going to do now? He called her three days ago, but she just stared at the screen with their funny picture on it and took the device in her hand only when it stopped buzzing. "1 missed call: Wall-man". She tapped a finger on a screen and put the phone aside.

What's going on? Were they still together? What if he's with someone else right now? Considering his flirtatious nature he could probably be with some geeky girl from a good picturesque family trying his cheesy jokes on her. Argh! One word – frustration.

She didn't want to miss classes but she might as well did it, because she didn't listen to what teachers were saying. She couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, she couldn't even make a good shot. When she missed the target three times in a raw she understood she got it bad and she has to do something.

She has to make things work. But how? Should she apologize? But for what? She didn't do anything wrong, except for not saying 'I love you' back. But that's not a crime, right? She didn't cheat on him or something. She just didn't say what he wanted to hear. But not everything goes the way you want, right? So how does that make her to blame? They had to talk. They just need to make things clear, because she couldn't take it anymore. That accident influenced on everything what was in her life. She picked up her phone and texted: '_The Cave, your room, in 2 hours.'_

**~XXX~**

Saying Wally was surprised was like saying nothing at all. He hasn't heard from her for ten days and now she made an appointment. She wants to see him. Okay. Fine.

He sped off and was in the cave within much less than two hours.

Just great, now he has to sit and wait for her to show up.

He took a shower, tried to play video games, but couldn't concentrate. He was pacing back and forth and trying to keep hands busy he made an attempt to sort things out on his shelves and nightstand. In the top drawer of a bedside table he found a package full of condoms. He almost forgot he even bought those things, but considering the current situation he's unlikely going to need one in the nearest future. Why did he even bother buying that stuff? It was the worst experience ever. He shuddered at the thought. He'd never felt so embarrassed in his life before.

He decided to go to the drug store in Gotham, not in Star City near his house, so nobody from the neighborhood would recognize him. As much as he loved his parents' white fence house, he hated Mrs. Binns – the old lady who lived across the street and liked to put her nose into other's business. And she wasn't the only one all too curious. So he chose the day when everybody went on a mission and he was alone in the cave, so he used the zeta-tubes to go to Gotham City. He put a cap on to hide his flushed face. He was going to do something he never did before and it was kind of creepy. _'C'mon, Wally, you're a Kid Flash, you defeat super villains every day. It ain't that hard to buy a package of condoms, just a small package.'_ He tried to sooth himself mentally.

On his way to the pharmacy he played a lot of possible scenarios in his head but none of them coincided to what actually happened. He entered the small shop on the not so crowded street. He thought that maybe self-service store would be better, but since he wasn't very familiar to the city he didn't know where to go, so he chose the first on his trip.

The Drug Store was clean and small; there was an old lady behind the counter. Fortunately there weren't many customers around, so he decided to give it a shot.

He came closer to the counter and coughed trying to catch the old lady's attention. The name on the badge on her chest said it was Mrs. Perks. But she didn't seem to hear Wally.

"Khm.. excuse me." He said quietly. No reaction. He called louder. "Excuse me, Miss?"

"Oh," the lady finally noticed him. "How can I help you, young man?" '_Great, she sounds just like my grand aunt Betsy. Who's saying young man these days anyway?'_ Wally's inner voice said in his head.

"Erm, yeah..I… I just wanted to…erm… buy some cndms.." he blurted out. The collar suddenly seemed too tight and it appeared several people were standing in line behind him. _'Where the hell did they come from?'_

"What did you say? Speak louder, my boy." The woman said with a sweet smile. Suddenly an image of how he swipes this sweet smile from her face with his fist appeared in Wally's head. He shuddered involuntarily.

"I said I'd like to buy condoms." Wally said a bit louder this time. He noticed how the small round woman with curly hair behind him paid attention to him. It seemed like she didn't approve his request. _'Oh, screw you!.. Sorry mom.'_ He apologized mentally as if hearing Mary West scolding him for language.

"Condoms?" the woman behind the counter asked to make sure she heard him right. Now everybody in the line turned their attention to him. Shit. His cheeks were now bright crimson. If he wasn't wearing a cap someone would've confused him with a carrot.

"Yes." Wally answered through greeted teeth.

"Oh, what type of condoms do you want exactly?" Mrs. Perks apparently was a little deaf, because she spoke louder than it was necessary for Wally's dismay. "We have colorful, glowing, ribbed, extra-large, extra-thin, classic.."

"Classic, I'll take classic!" Wally interrupted. He could feel everybody's looking at him. _'What are you staring at? Never seen a teenager trying to buy condoms?'_

When Mrs. Perks gave him the package required he paid for it and was going to grab it and leave as invisible as possible. But apparently it wasn't his lucky day.

On his way out he put the cap even lower to avoid all those staring eyes, so he didn't noticed the rack on the right, he stumbled over it, crashed down and the rack fell to the floor spilling tons of pregnancy tests all over the place. He jumped up quickly not knowing what to do.

"You forgot your change!" said the woman behind the counter. When he got back to take it he could've sworn she had a mischievous look on her face. "Don't worry, I'll fix that."

"Okay.. erm, thanks." He nodded slightly and tried to restrain himself from running away from this place on super speed.

And now all his suffering was in vain. Artemis is not even talking to him, sometimes he felt stupid and felt the urge to apologize for what he said even it was true. He wanted to apologize for his own love confession, what a mess!

Well, she will be here in an hour and hopefully everything will become clear.

**~XXX~**

Meanwhile Artemis tried to calm her nerves by having a bubble bath. She always used it to relax. There was no bath tub in the cave, only showers and a swimming pool, so she hadn't had a bath for quite some time now. She stayed at the cave more often since Wally got wounded. Wally… she realized most of her thoughts were about Wally, it was like her whole world was practically spinning around Wally. Wallace West. '_Meet Wallace West, the bravest of the bravest, King of Artemis-land._' She smiled at this memory. They were together and everything was perfect. She had to make it perfect again.

**~XXX~**

Just in time two hours had passed Wally heard the light knock on his door. His palms were sweating and he whipped them against his pants. She's here. Finally he's going to see her.

He opened the door and there she was, standing in a door way, her hair was let loose and fell over her shoulders in a golden river. She was wearing a plain black mini dress that clung to her figure like a second skin. Wally was stunned. He'd never seen her in a dress before, his mouth gaped in shock.

They stood there for a few moments just looking at each other, no one daring to break the silence. Artemis hasn't thought she would be the first to give in. And all her prepared words and speech evaporated from her mind replaced by the feeling of endless longing, so she just stepped closer and threw her arms around his neck embracing him tightly not wanting to let go.

"I missed you, missed you so much." She whispered somewhere in his neck and felt the prickles of tears biting the corners of her eyes.

He hugged her back. She's here. She came back to him. He suddenly felt complete and realized he would never _ever_ want to lose her again.

When she backed away he let her in. When he closed the door behind them she turned to look at him and the words rushed out of her mouth in unstoppable flow.

"Wally, I'm so sorry! I've been stupid. I'm sorry for reacting the way I did, but I just got scared and…" she trailed off feeling her voice cracking as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Oh, Artemis, I'm sorry. Please forgive me! I shouldn't have said it to you just like that. I actually wasn't planning to say that right away. I don't know why I said it, I'm sorry. Hey, babe, please don't cry." He came near and hugged her to himself. She sobbed into his chest.

"No… you don't have to be sorry…" the words came out through tears. "I acted like a fool, I'm sorry… I don't wanna lose you!"

"Shh, don't cry, beautiful, I'm not going anywhere." He lulled her like a baby.

"I just.." she sobbed. "I freaked out because no one ever said that to me and then, BAM! I didn't know what to say." Artemis seemed to calm down a bit and he moved away a little to look at her face. There was such a remorse in her eyes that he felt sudden urge to punch himself hard for upsetting his little princess. "I just thought that if I tell you those words back, you'll break up with me, because it would be no fun ahead. You know, like souvenir." At these words his heart squeezed in pain. "I know that stupid, but I guess I just didn't want you to win over me."

"Relationship is not a competition, Artemis." He took a strand of her honey-blonde hair from her face, brushing her cheek lightly. "I just wanted you to know that I care about you, but I had no right to hurry you up." He squeezed her hand. "You probably felt like facing the unknown walking into a room full of unfamiliar people."

"Yeah, pretty much like that. How do you know?" she raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I just… guessed" he grinned.

"Wally, I want you to know that you really do mean a lot to me. I just.. let me tell you how I feel about you, when I'm ready, okay?"

'Sure thing, beautiful." He pecked her on the lips.

They stood like that in each other's arms not saying anything for long blissful minutes.

Finally, Wally coughed clearing his throat and flirtatious grin appeared on his face.

"Soooo… what's the occasion?" he gestured at her outfit.

"Oh, this." She took a step back and spun around to let him take in the full view. "I thought that if my prepared speech doesn't work, I'll have to convince you to stay with me using some other arguments."

"And how's your speech? I don't remember hearing a speech, just some rambling." He grinned.

"Oh, shut up!" she pushed him lightly in the chest.

"Anyway, you look fantastic!" he said with such sincere adoration she blushed.

"Thank you, but…" she scooted near him. "I haven't seen you in ten days. I missed you so goddamn much! So, I'd rather you finally take this dress off and we can do something more interesting." She smirked seductively.

"Your wish is my command, my Queen." He bowed playfully; she laughed when he lifted her bridal style and carried to the bed.

She was totally happy. At last.

**A/N: So, did you like it? Leave a review letting me know))**

**~Roxy x**


	9. Chapter 9

_Insecurities._

_Chapter 9._

**A/N: Wow! Thank you guys for all your amazing reviews and for putting the story on alert. That is so cool!=))**

**Anyways, here's the smut scene. Although I'm not so sure about it. :/**

He kissed her softly and tenderly as if trying to imprint every sensation in his memory forever. He missed her so badly, and as much as he wanted to rush and quickly take their clothes off, he tried to go slow. Artemis didn't seem to mind. She was happy to finally be with him and she tried to relish every second of it.

He glided his hands up and down her body caressing her through the dress. It appeared to be very nice to touch, smooth fabric made her even more tempting. Their short gasps and panting were the only sounds in the room, but they didn't need anything else. They were only two people in the whole world. Wally could see his reflection in her clouded lustful eyes, there was also a hope and a promise. He realized she's not going to back away this time, not going to leave. God, he loved her. His fingers tangled in her beautiful hair, he liked when it was let loose. His right hand found a zipper on the side of her dress and pulled it down. Artemis wriggled underneath him helping to take the garment off. She noticed a bewildered expression on his face and chuckled.

"You indeed have prepared other arguments."

She was wearing a black lacy bra and matching lacy garter belt that held her stocking. There were no panties, only her bare flesh.

Wally gulped loudly. "Wow."

"What do you say? Convincing enough?" she licked her lips in anticipation.

"Y-you can say that." He stammered not able to tear his gaze off of her body. He suddenly became very aware of his boner, it felt heavy and twitched begging to be set free from his pants and finally couple up with her entrance.

She could see his lustful expression and had no intention to wait any longer. She tugged at the hem of his shirt encouraging him to take it off. He did that at super speed and in mere seconds there was a pile of tossed clothes on the floor. He left his boxers on, since she was still clad in her underwear. She leaned closer to him throwing her arms around his torso and pressing him tightly against her body. Every time she felt him skin-on-skin it sent electrical shock down her spine straight to her core. Artemis couldn't explain it, but every time she saw him naked she wanted to feel him with every single inch of her body. It was an obsession, and the fact she didn't have a chance to feel him for the last ten days made every sensation more intense. She already could feel the wetness between her thighs even without any foreplay. He kissed her and she lost it. It was like she was floating somewhere in the sweet fog and the only anchor she had for the real world was Wally's hot skin against hers. She couldn't stop her hands from exploring his body as if she tried to find any changes in him after ten days of separation, finding none she made a small noise much like a purr. He backed away a little to look into her eyes. He couldn't believe those terrible ten days apart from her were finally over. He wanted to let her know how much he missed her, how much he needed her. He proceeded his kisses down her neck and collarbones, slowly getting down to her chest. He squeezed her breasts through her bra and didn't wait a second to take it off and get a better taste and touch. He fondled her sweet mounds deliberately making her moan loudly.

'_God, I love every second I'm with him. Is that even possible? It's like I can't get enough of him. Man, I'm totally obsessed with this geek. Incredibly hot geek I must say. Totally addicted. I must be going insane. Oh, please, I'll do anything just don't stop doing that thing with my breasts._' Artemis thought.

He accidentally brushed his knuckles against her nipple and she quivered letting out a shocked gasp.

"What is it?" he asked a bit worried he did something wrong.

"Do it again!" he repeated the action and she shuddered again. "Oh my God, I think I just found my new favorite motion." He beamed at her words and did that thing few times in a row which made her moan louder and become even damper if that was even possible. He kept proceeding down her body and now his hands were on her hips. He liked the way it curved making her look sexy with every sway of her hips when she walked. He slid his palms up and down her outer thighs slowly reaching the inner sides. She spread her legs begging him to finally touch her where she wanted the most. When his fingers reached her wet folds she felt the heated tingles started in her core sending electricity jolts through her body. Oh, God, she really did miss him.

"Wow, so ready, huh?" Wally could practically feel the wildfire in his boxers. The sensation was so intense he thought he was going to explode.

'_Oh, God, she's so beautiful. I love the way she bites her lip when she likes what I'm doing. Oh shit, I don't think I'm gonna last long. Don't cum just yet. Don't cum! Erm, think about something else, concentrate! Okay, erm... Four Flash action figures on my shelf, one is unpacked, science project, basketball, Red Tornado, pickles, Wolf, freckles on my arms..Ha! Much better._' He thought smirking.

He felt the tension subsided a bit and continued to fondle Artemis's toned body.

When he plugged a finger inside of her she realized she can't take it anymore. She wanted him so badly, right here, right now.

"Do you have a condom?" she whispered pressing her body against his.

"Actually I do."

"Oh, somebody thought in advance." She grinned playfully.

"Don't ask." He rolled his eyes.

"Why not?"

"That was even worse than when I got shot."

"Oh, really." She chuckled.

"Yeah, maybe I'll tell you later, but right now I don't feel like talking at all." He silenced them with a kiss.

She reached down the rim of his underwear and tugged on it bringing it down his hips. He helped her to take it off. She wrapped her hand around his penis and squeezed it tight. He groaned.

'Easy, lover-boy. Condom." She cooed.

He outstretched his arm to his nightstand and took a small foil square package out of the top drawer. He read the instruction like million times to make sure he memorized it correctly. He didn't want to screw up in the most important moment. He opened the package awkwardly and pulled the condom down his length. He turned to look at Artemis; she was looking at him with lustful gaze, massaging her breasts lightly. She was still wearing her stockings and that lacy garter, his dick twitched in anticipation. Finally, this long awaited moment is to come right now. He positioned himself between her legs pressing the head of his cock to her entrance. She was dying to feel him inside at last. He helped himself with a hand and within one swift moment he was stretching her inner walls. He glided in with ease because she was already very aroused. And since she wasn't a virgin it didn't hurt. Actually she didn't feel anything except for the pleasure. She was right about him, he filled her just fine. He jerked his hips forward awkwardly and started to thrust at a slow pace, she crossed her ankles on his back showing him he could go deeper and faster, he was more than happy to oblige. The way she enclosed around his dick was nothing like he ever felt before. He couldn't get enough of it. His cock moving in and out of her was the only thing he could think of. He was aware that he probably couldn't make her cum, but the sensation he was feeling was so strong, he couldn't help it. He picked up the faster rhythm, he felt like if he slow down he will die. She started to buckle her hips to meet his on a half way there. She was really hot for him and wanted to share this feeling with him. They were both panting heavily and neither could stop. It was like they wouldn't stop even if Batman himself showed up in a doorway. Wally sped up once more and couldn't contain himself. He came hard letting a loud satisfied groan escape his lips. He rolled off and after throwing disposed condom in a trash can near the bed, he fell back again burying his face in her boobs. His left arm was heavy lying across her stomach.

"Wow." He mumbled in her chest. She was very _very _close to orgasm, but she couldn't make it. But she still was happy they finally had sex. After a few minutes when Wally regained his composure at least at forty percent he lifted his head and said with guilt audible in his voice. "I'm sorry I couldn't make you cum." He sighed.

"Don't worry about it, Baywatch." She smirked lazily. But he decided not to give up so easily. He snaked his hand down her body to let his fingers find the way to the secret land. He finished with his digits what he couldn't do with his little Wally. "So… what about that story where you buy condoms and feel yourself really stupid?" she looked at him interest sparkling in her eyes.

"Oh..." he groaned. "I'd prefer not to tell this to anyone, but…" and he told her how that happened.

"Did she really tell you about the change?" Artemis asked barely stifling a laugh.

"Yeah, she did."

"Oh my God!" finally she gave in and laughed so hard she even had to wipe a tear from her eye. "Was it worth you terrible experience?" she finally managed to say.

"It was totally worth it." He smiled at her. Yeah, it did. He felt amazing, it was even better than when he first used his new gained super speed, or when he and his friends formed Young Justice Team. Actually making love to her was the best thing that ever happened to him in his entire life so far.

**A/N: So, what do you think about the smut? I hope it was okay.**

**~Roxy x**


	10. Chapter 10

_Insecurities._

_Epilogue._

**A/N: yes, you're right. This is the last chapter. I didn't mean to disappoint you guys, but it was planned like this from the very beginning. And this epilogue was written a long time ago, and was meant to be some sort of conclusion after Wally/Artemis first time. Please, don't hate me, and I'm sorry if I disappointed you.**

_5 years later._

"I got your favorite food. Everything." Artemis opened the fridge door to let Wally see it was fully packed up.

"Babe, you rock."

_After a few hours and few rounds of mind-blowing sex in their bedroom in Palo Alto._

"Wow, who could've thought that Wall-man in those ridiculous swim-shorts could be so-o-o…" she said in a mocking seductive tone.

"So?.."

"So glorious in bed." She was drawing little circles on his chest with her forefinger. He smirked. "Oh please, get that smug look off your face."

"Sorry, can't help it." He outstretched his right arm and pulled her closer, so she was almost lying on top of him.

"It's been five years already, but seems like it was just yesterday when we first kissed."

"Reminiscing about the good old days, huh?" he kissed her on the cheek.

'What first comes to your mind when you recall our first months together?"

"Well, the image of you when you came to me after having a nightmare. You were scared and wanted to stay. So, you remember how it ended, right? And I remember you looked me in the eyes and your hair was flowing like a golden waterfall down your shoulders and your naked skin seemed to be gleaming in the dim light of the room, you were gorgeous in that moment. I even held my breath for a few seconds. You looked like a goddess." He seemed to feel a little shy now after saying those things, the smug expression was gone like it never existed.

"So, you're trying to say that the first memory of us you have is my naked boobs in front of your face?" she said incredulously. "Did I tell you that you should be called Kid Pervert instead of Kid Flash?"

"Many times." He grinned.

"Then why didn't you change your nickname yet?" she slapped him jokingly on the chest.

"So, what's your first memory of us?" he asked changing the subject.

'Oh, that's the moment before new year's kiss. Remember when we had to put deprogramming chips onto Flash, Aquaman and Green Arrow, and Aqualad unbarred the gate into open space? We were holding onto my bow so not to get away. And you were standing right behind me so close, and your hands clutched my bow right next to mine so it felt like you were embracing me." She tucked a blond lock behind her ear. "And as ridiculous as it sounds I was thinking about how it would be with you, to feel your body so close to mine only without any clothes on and not on a space station. I mean we could've died in that moment but I couldn't help myself but thought about you. If something went wrong at least we would be together in our last minutes. And somehow I felt safe sensing you right behind me. I knew everything's gonna be okay if you're around. I think it was the moment I finally realized I wanted to be with you." It was her turn to feel shy. Because she'd never told this anyone before even Wally himself.

"Wow." He lifted her chin with his fingers so she wouldn't turn away. "You're amazing, you know that?" and he kissed her tenderly. After few minutes he pulled away though.

"Artemis, you know, I need to tell you something." He sighed.

"You didn't kill somebody, did you? 'cuz if you need me to help you hide the dead body, I don't have a shovel in this house." She tried to joke but seeing his serious expression she stopped abruptly.

"Do you remember that day in a Tower of Sorcery, when I put Dr. Fate's helmet on?"

"Yes. And you'd never told anyone what really happened to you inside that thing."

"Yeah, inside the helmet I met Kent Nelson – former Dr. Fate. He told me he wanted to reunite with his wife Inza. He told me she was his spitfire, his shining star that always helped him find his way through the darkness. He told me I need to find my own little spitfire, the one that won't let me get away with nothing, the one special girl that would guide me, who would help me to believe in love. At first I thought it was Megan 'cuz I had a crush on her, but when I saw you were killed in that exercise I realized what you really meant to me. I was in denial for a long time, but now I know for sure. You are the one for me, Artemis. You are my spitfire."

"Oh, Wally…" she whispered. Feelings overwhelmed her. It seemed like all those love words they were saying before didn't mean a thing. Now was the moment of a real confession. They told each other something they never said before even after five years of being together. She felt tears forming on the corners of her eyes. Wally felt his chest getting wet and saw his girlfriend crying.

"Hey, babe, what's wrong?" he sounded worried. "Did I offend you in some way?"

"No, no, you didn't. It's okay." She tried to wipe those tear tracks away. "it's just… I feel so.. So intimate with you right now. You're the closest person I've ever had in my life. I love you so much, Wally."

"I love you too." He stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. "Hey, beautiful, there's no need to cry. Everything's gonna be okay, 'cuz we're together. Right?"

"Right." She sobbed a little but smiled. "Kid Perve."

**A/N: So, that's it. The end.**

**I wanna thank all of you guys for your amazing support. That means a lot to me! Especially all those wonderful reviewers who let me know what I did right and wrong in every chapter. Special thanks for j9162, YJ-Lover, geekdad, andy-ninja girl, overlyobsessedgirlfangirl, Irenerb, randommonkeyz998, Hybrid301, jdcocoagirl, ShenanigansKid, TheGreenScar, lovegun1983, DavidxEmber, and of course for those anonymous readers out there.**

**Thank you guys who favorited and alerted this story. And thanks for all those people who spent some time reading it.**

**I love you all!**

**~Roxy x**


End file.
